


The Sentence Keith and Lance 5,000 Times

by tekari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekari/pseuds/tekari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.


	2. Last Chapter Was A Lie So Its Gonna Be A Few Chapters To Get 5,000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance Keith and Lance

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.


	3. Time For A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i cannot fucking believe that this is getting so much attention im seriously so suprised,,, thanks ya'll and heres another chapter

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.   
Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.

"Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance." Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.  
Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.


	4. 3,514

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3,514

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,514

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

\--

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.


	5. Finalé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sory........................

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.

 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. 

 

Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance. Keith and Lance.

Lance and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5,000


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Hi, creator here, after I made this I didn't expect to see it have so much attention, holy shit. I haven't been on tumblr ever since I relased this and I just saw it on my dash not too long ago, so that was an experience. 
> 
> Anyways!! I'm glad so many people are enjoying it, and this is just so i could say something about all of it, so!! Last chapter ya'll and theres actual stuff!! Thanks for reading (sorta)!!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to message me on twitter, tumblr, or instagram! They're all @eifpu!!  
> \--  
> aaAAAAAHH OH MY GOD??? i havent checked my account in like, 5 months and theres almost 4k hits??? so many kudos???? SO MANY NOTIFS????? Im a simple high schooler this fame is too mucj

"Lance and Keith." Lance said. 

Keith was offended. "Keith and Lance." 

"Why do you have to go first?" Lance complained. 

"Because I'm better than you." Keith answered matter-of-factly. 

"What the fuck, Keith?" 

"What the fuck yourself, Lance."

They continue staring at the screen of endless 'Keith and Lance.'s. 

"I can't believe someone devoted their time to make some stupid shitpost like this." Lance stared in awe.

"Dude, look, they actually put paragraphs and dialogue." Keith pointed to the screen. 

"Yeah, but it's just that one time. It just continues like this with another occasional paragraph." 

Keith stopped for a moment to process what Lance had said. "Did. Did you actually go through and read all of it?"

"I did." Lance continued scrolling down the page.

"They posted an epilogue." Lance pointed out.

"It's probably the same as the other chapters so-"

"There's actual dialogue between us dude, check it out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shitpost and 5,000 times is a really fucking lot why did i do this i hope people dont think im high bc im not i was tired and wanted to do somethign good before school starts which is tomorrow and im ready to die nhnnhnm anyways feel free to message me on instagram, twitter, or tumblr (eifpu) if u want another chapter bc its gonna be a long one


End file.
